1. Field of the Invention
A fur which has been stripped from the dead body of a fur-bearing animal normally has layers or remnants of fat and/or flesh adhered to its flesh side. Such layers or remnants must be removed prior to further processing of the fur. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing such undesired remnants of fat and/or flesh from the flesh side of a fur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known apparatus for removing remnants of fat and flesh from furs comprises a conical mandrel which is journalled at both ends so as to be rotatable about its longitudinal axis. A fur to be treated is arranged on the mandrel with the flesh side turned out. A scraping device, which is a single roller made from a resilient rubber material and which has its axis extending transversely to the axis of the mandrel, is rotated about its axis while pressed into engagement with the fur and moved along the length of the mandrel. The roller has three peripherally spaced straight scraping edges, which extend parallel to the axis of the roller, formed on its peripheral surface. Remnants of fat and flesh may be scraped from a narrow longitudinal zone of the fur by manually moving the rotating roller reciprocatingly along the mandrel, and from time to time the mandrel is rotated a certain angle for exposing another longitudinal zone of the fur for a scraping treatment. Such an apparatus is disclosed in Danish patent specification no. 113,795.